Kanto Pokemons
Watch the pictures/videos below to see exactly where Stickers and Legendary Pokemons * Pinsir : On the side of a platform in grasslands * Scyther : At the right of Spawn 1 on the side of a grass hill block * Magmar : On a black rock, on lava, in the Lava zone * Poliwag : On a rock, in the waterfall, near the Spawn 3 * Ditto : Bought for 500 gems at the pokeshop, near Spawn 6 * Gastly : In the mansion, upstairs in a corner * Onix : On the side of a rock, in the desert land * Eevee : On the back of a green house, on the mansion's hills * Diglett : In the back corner of the thick grassy cave, Near spawn 8 / Near Cosmog's Portal * ??? (Shiny Magikarp) : Join the Official Pokemon Legends Fan Groups * Pidgey : Under a tree, near Spawn 1 * Mew : On a platform, in the cave under the mansion * Mewtwo : Spawn randomly on certains spots, on Main island, watch the pics below to see the differents spots * Porygon : You need to burn the leaves of a tree to get him, the tree is near the grasslands * Dratini : In the side of rocks, in the cave of grasslands * Pikachu : Hiding in grass path, in grasslands * Aerodactyl : On the side of stairs, in the Right cave of Ancient Island * Articuno : His portal spawn in ice lands * Zapdos : His portal spawn between 3 tree near the town * Moltres : His portal spawn in front of the Groudon's cave * Voltorb : On the side of hill, near the waterfall * Vulpix : On top of a tree, in front of Groudon's Cave * Grimer : In a little triangle hole, near the legendary dog's house * Kangaskhan : Under the triangle shaped grass moutain on the rock, Near spawn 8 / Near Cosmog's Portal (the sticker spawn at dusk time) * Magnemite : On top of the triangle shaped grass moutain, Near spawn 8 / Near Cosmog's Portal * Bellsprout : Under a bridge, in grasslands * Abra : In the secret cave, in grasslands * Slowpoke : On top of a hill, near town * Lapras : On the side of the beach, near the waterfall * Jigglypuff : Unobtainable / Doesn't have sticker Pinsir.png|Pinsir Scyther.PNG|Scyther Magmar.PNG|Magmar Poliwag.PNG|Poliwag Gastly.PNG|Gastly Onix.PNG|Onix Eevee.PNG|Eevee Diglett cave.png|Diglett's cave entrance Diglett.png|Diglett Pidgey.PNG|Pidgey Mew.PNG|Mew Mewtwo spawn1.PNG|Mewtwo spawn 1 Mewtwo spawn1.2.PNG|Mewtwo spawn 1 PL2 mewtwo spawn.png|Mewtwo spawn 2 Pl2 mewtwo spawn 2.png|Mewtwo spawn 3 Mewtwo spawn 4.2.PNG|Mewtwo spawn 4 Mewtwo spawn 4.PNG|Mewtwo spawn 4 Porygon.PNG|Porygon Dratini.PNG|Dratini Pikachu.PNG|Pikachu Aerodactyl.PNG|Aerodactyl Articuno portal.PNG|Articuno Zapdos portal.PNG|Zapdos Moltres portal.PNG|Moltres Voltorb.PNG|Voltorb Vulpix.PNG|Vulpix Grimer.PNG|Grimer RobloxScreenShot20180429 195325261.png|Kangaskhan Magnemite.PNG|Magnemite Bellsprout.PNG|Bellsprout Abra entrance.PNG|Abra Maze Entrance Abra Maze.jpg|Abra maze Abra.PNG|Abra Slowpoke.PNG|Slowpoke Lapras.PNG|Lapras 0:15-1:00 Pinsir 1:00-1:13 Scyther 1:13-2:12 Magmar 2:12-2:45 Poliwag 2:45-3:16 Ditto 3:16-4:31 Gastly 4:31-4:52 Onix 4:52-5:07 Eevee 5:07-5:28 Elekid 5:28-5:41 Pidgey 5:41-6:45 Porygon 6:45-7:29 Dratini 7:29-8:09 Pikachu 8:09-9:08 Aerodactyl 9:08-9:35 Voltorb 9:35-10:27 Vulpix 10:27-10:42 Grimer 10:42-11:22 Bellsprout 11:22-12:06 Abra 12:06-12:33 Slowpoke 12:33-13:10 Lapras 0:11-1:58 Mew 1:58-3:54 Mewtwo (All spawns) 3:54-4:36 Aticuno 4:36-5:05 Zapdos 5:05-6:10 Moltres